


Evasive Manoeuvres

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bribery, Community: primevalathon, Humor, M/M, Messy, Office, Sex Appeal, Shirking Responsibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's office looked like a bomb had hit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evasive Manoeuvres

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for an unused primevalathon prompt from adafrog: 'Something preseries with N/S, perhaps them fighting over who had to teach a class'.

Nick’s office looked like a bomb had hit it. Okay, so it normally looked like a bomb had hit it, but this time the device had apparently gone nuclear.

Stephen stood in the doorway and surveyed the carnage for a few seconds before he noticed Nick rummaging in a filing cabinet in the corner, muttering curses as he dug deeper and deeper into the drawers.

“What _is_ going on?” Stephen asked as he clattered down the stairs.

Nick jumped, and then straightened up, glancing at the sheaf of papers in his hand before frowning at them disgustedly and shoving them on the already teetering pile on top of the cabinet.

“It’s the university open day tomorrow,” he explained. “And the Dean’s got me giving that presentation to the visiting students again.  You know, the one that makes palaeontology sound sexy and exciting.”

“Oh, you mean the one that persuades them that we really will be able to clone dinosaurs à la _Jurassic_ _Park_ in only ten years, and that every palaeontologist finds a new species every other week?”

“That’s the one,” Nick said, nodding. “That way more people apply, and by the time they realise it’s all a load of bollocks, it’s too late – they’ve paid their fees and got their first assignments.”

“Nick, I’ve been your assistant for four years now, and every year you complain about giving this presentation. And every year you lose your notes for it.” Stephen looked around the devastated office. “And by the looks of it you have again this year. Why do you keep agreeing to do it?”

“Because the Dean keeps threatening to cut my budget if I don’t,” replied Nick darkly. “And you know what he’s like – he’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“And I suppose anything that gets the students in has got to be worth it – even if you _do_ avoid them as much as possible when they’re finally here,” Stephen mused, earning him a glare from Nick.

Then the scowl suddenly melted away, to be replaced by what could only be described as an evil grin. Stephen suddenly felt nervous.

“I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you do it?”

“Me?” Stephen questioned, alarmed. “What makes you think I could do it?”

“Oh, come on, the students raved about those classes you covered last month when I was at that conference. In fact, they were so enthusiastic I started to get a complex about my own lecturing style!”

“But that’s different. I know them. There was no pressure. For this they actually need to be persuaded that applying for your courses is a good idea.”

“Stephen, you could talk about the sub-orders of prehistoric fleas and people would still apply for my courses.”

“Huh?”

Nick smiled again and moved slowly towards Stephen. “Sometimes you’re totally oblivious, you know that?” He slid his arms around Stephen’s waist, his smile widening as Stephen’s confused look deepened. “In fact, I’m not sure that many people would actually be _listening_ to what you’re saying.”

“What?”

“Stephen, why do you think the attendance level from my female students is so high? Because they all fancy you, that’s why! When you sit in on my lectures it’s blatantly obvious that none of them are paying the slightest bit of attention to _me_. Hell, even I’m not paying attention to me some of the time!”

“Oh.” Now Stephen was smiling too. “So what you’re saying is that you’re only keeping me around because I’m pretty?”

“Exactly,” Nick teased.

“And here I was thinking you appreciated my stunning intellect!”

“Oh, that too,” Nick murmured, before kissing him.

“I hope you don’t think that’s going to persuade me to save you,” Stephen said, when they both surfaced. “I’m not that easily distracted!”

“Well, in that case I’ll have to come up with something else to persuade you.” Nick appeared to think for a second, then leaned forward to whisper directly in Stephen’s ear. “How about this? Me, on my knees, sucking you off right after the presentation. Or maybe you’d like to fuck me over my desk? What do you think?”

Stephen swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Well, that’s all very tempting,” he said, attempting nonchalance. “Although how you expect me to give a decent presentation with those images in my head, I’m not too sure!”

“So you’ll do it, then?” Nick was trying to not sound too eager.

Stephen sighed. “Oh, go on then,” he said, giving in. “But on one condition.” He looked around the messy office pointedly. “You have to find your notes for me!”


End file.
